


Crush

by thesecretdoor



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: Juri has more than a crush on Shintaro





	

“It's just a silly little crush.” Juri tells himself for the third time in two hours. “I'll get over it.”. He nods to his reflection and smiles, believing it just a little and then he splashes water in his face and goes back to rehearsals.

He doesn't look at Shintaro as he enters, he doesn't need to, and not just because he sees Shintaro out of the corner of his vision, knows it's him without looking because with the height and the build it couldn't be anybody else. He doesn't look because he doesn't need to, because he doesn't need to know if Shintaro looks back at him, because it's just a silly little crush.

It's hard sometimes though. Juri has to concede that to himself, as hours later he lays on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, his mind filtering through the events of the day. Shintaro had laughed at his jokes, he'd elbowed him in camaraderie at one or two of them too and Juri's heart had skipped a couple of beats. It's hard when every second of interaction makes Juri's heart pound, while his head screams that they're just friends.

There are times it feels like more, times when Shintaro comes over of his own accord, intruding on his personal space, hugging him and play-fighting, and Juri wouldn't mind one bit but for the way it sparks tiny flutters of hope in his chest. He can feel his own grin, the warmth that spreads through his every limb, he feels like he's on top of the world only to be swept right off when Shintaro moves over and acts the same towards somebody else.

It's those moments that are the hardest, when Shintaro acts that way with anyone else, or when Shintaro pays no attention to him. It feels like the ground has disappeared beneath his feet. It's at those times he needs to escape or risk letting his feelings show worse than when he's grinning like an idiot at something Shintaro has said.

It's on those days he finds himself alone in the bathroom splashing water in his face. “It's just a silly little crush.” he'll tell himself, trying to force his carefree grin back onto his face even as he lies to his reflection.

There's something ironic about the idea of a crush Juri has discovered over the years. It's when it actually feels like that, like the weight of your feelings is physically crushing you, that's when you know it's not just a crush.


End file.
